Galeron i Joinville
Galeron de Valois i Joinville de Roq byli rycerzami Próby, którzy po pokonaniu hordy zwierzoludzi dostąpili zaszczytu wstąpienia w szeregi rycerzy Graala. Historia Galeron i Joinville wyruszyli na poszukiwania Graala po otrzymaniu kilku niezrozumiałych wizji od Pani Jeziora. Choć pochodzili z różnych księstw, wkrótce zostali swoimi największymi sprzymierzeńcami. Jednak ich pierwsze spotkanie wcale tego nie zapowiadało... Galeron de Valois przedzierał się przez las, by dotrzeć do jedynego brodu w okolicy. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, przy przeciwległym brzegu rzeki ujrzał rycerza, który również chciał skorzystać z tego przejścia. W swoim herbie miał trzy białe lilie, co świadczyło o tym, że też jest rycerzem Próby. Galeron wiedział, czego może się po nim spodziewać i popędził swojego konia w kierunku rzeki. Wtedy dotarł do niego głęboki głos nieznajomego, lekko przytłumiony przez przymkniętą przyłbicę, lecz mimo to wciąż groźny. Rycerz powtarzał niczym mantrę, że nie uda mu się przejść. Galeron zignorował jego słowa. Obaj wojownicy wyciągnęli włócznie i zaszarżowali na siebie. Zderzyli się na środku brodu, a ich oręż złamał się na tarczy przeciwnika. Ledwo utrzymując się w siodłach, dojechali na drugi brzeg. Tam się zatrzymali, a Galeron podniósł przyłbicę i oświadczył, że jest pod wrażeniem umiejętności nieznajomego. Ten powtórzył to samo. Teraz, gdy zwyczajowe przywitanie rycerzy Próby mieli za sobą, usiedli, by porozmawiać i napić się wina. Galeron poznał imię nieznajomego, które brzmiało Joinville de Roq, i dowiedział się, że pochodzi on z odległej części Bretonii. Rycerze opowiadali o swoich dotychczasowych poszukiwaniach kielicha i ze zdumieniem odkryli, że doświadczyli tych samych wizji podczas snu. Obaj widzieli kamienny krąg w śródku ciemnego lasu, wokół którego tańczyły rogate bestie i w którym błyszczał piękny kielich. Dwójka rycerzy zastanawiała się nad możliwym znaczeniem snu. Razem doszli do wniosku, że Pani Jeziora chce im przekazać, że Graal wpadł w ręce złych istot, które sprofanowały go swoimi obrzydliwymi rytuałami. Od samego początku wizje prowadziły ich do lasu, w którym właśnie obozowali. Galeron obudził się w środku nocy i przez chwilę obserwował gwiazdy prześwitujące poprzez gałęzie drzew. Ognisko powoli dogasało. Joinville też już nie spał. Obaj rycerze nasłuchwali dźwięku, który wyrwał ich ze snu. Po chwili dotarł do nich odgłos bębnów i nieludzkich pieśni. Zarówno Galeron, jak i Joinville przywykli do spania w zbroi, więc od razu sięgnęli po miecze i bez słowa udali się osiodłać konie. Najciszej jak mogli przemierzali leśne ścieżki, licząc, że ich wierzchowce same znajdą właściwą drogę. Z każdym krokiem dźwięk bębnów był coraz głośniejszy. Na szczęście, całkowicie zagłuszał on brzdęk zbroi i sapanie koni. Rycerze zbliżyli się do oświetlonej pochodniami polany i ukryli się w ciemności, pomiędzy kilkoma ogromnymi dębami. Wtedy zobaczyli scenę, którą przedstawiono im już w snach. Święty Graal miał zostać za chwilę splugawiony przez obrzydliwie zmutowanych szamanów zwierzoludzi. Galeron i Joinville uśmiechnęli się do siebie, po czym zasunęli przyłbice. Każdy z nich uczynił znak Graala i dobył miecza. Ich okrzyki bojowe rozległy się wśród nocy i przerwały mroczną pieśń. Wbiegli do kamiennego kręgu, zabijając zwierzoludzi, którzy atakowali ich ze wszystkich stron. Mieli przewagę wynikającą z zaskoczenia i wkrótce dziesiątki rogatych bestii padły, nie zadając ani jednego ciosu żadnemu z przerażających rycerzy. Pozostali przy życiu zwierzoludzie rzucili się do ucieczki. Galeron i Joinville pognali za nimi w pościg. Ledwo wjechali pomiędzy drzewa, a kolejna grupa zwierzoludzi, tym razem uzbrojona i żądna zemsty, napadła na nich. Galeron poczuł, jak ich prymitywny oręż odbija się od jego tarczy i zbroi, w czasie gdy on tnie mieczem na lewo i prawo. Przez otwory w hełmie prawie nie widział wrogów, lecz za to słyszał ich krzyki, gdy pozbawiał zwierzoludzi życia. Kiedy wszyscy byli już martwi, podniósł przyłbicę, by rozejrzeć się wokół. Nigdzie nie widział Joinvilla. Galeron wrócił do pochodni, które wciąż oświetlały krąg. Wtedy zobaczył Joinvilla siedzącego nieruchomo w siodle. Wokół jego konia piętrzyły się stosy poległych zwierzoludzi. Podszedł do niego i pomógł przyjacielowi zejść na ziemię. Ujrzał, że cała jego tunika była poplamiona krwią. Joinville wyszeptał, że umierai i widocznie napicie się z Graala nie jest jego przeznaczeniem. Właśnie w tym momencie wszystkie pochodnie zgasły, pogrążając krąg w nieprzeniknionej ciemności. Powietrze stało się wilgotne, a wokół pojawiła się gęsta mgła. W miejscu, w którym przedtem leżał kielich, rycerze ujrzeli niemal przezroczystą zjawę. Była to niezwykle piękna dama, która wydawała się być zbudowana z samej mgły. W dłoniach trzymała kielich piękniejszy nawet niż ten, który widzieli przedtem. To musiał być Święty Graal. Obaj rycerze natychmiast uklękli, a Pani Jeziora zbliżyła się do nich. Wręczyła kielich Galeronowi, lecz ten zamiast się z niego napić, przyłożył go do ust Joinvillai i obserwował, jak życiodajny płyn uzdrawia jego rany... Źródła Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia Kategoria:Bohaterowie Bretonii